


Maswartz's Powerverse: Senturion Files

by Autumn_Clearwater, Maswartz



Series: Maswartz's Powerverse [2]
Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn_Clearwater/pseuds/Autumn_Clearwater, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maswartz/pseuds/Maswartz





	Maswartz's Powerverse: Senturion Files

Earth Year: 1955 (Universal Standard Year: 98,908,707,970,866,018,765,908,879)  
Location: A9 Galaxy, Senturion A Galaxy Section Headquarters

Sovereign Magenta walks up to the desk which Empryal Jasmine and Scarlet are sitting at, “Scarlet, Jasmine!” Both shoot up out of their chairs, saluting, “Yes sir?” “At ease. We have some reports of a gang shooting on the planet of Ginda AUVX. I want you both to head to there!” They both nod and run off to the ship hanger. Scarlett looks over to Jasmine while pointing at the spacecruiser and lightweight spaceship sections of the hanger saying, “You wanting to take a LWSS or SC?” Jasmine says, “SC,” Scarlett nods and points to the only spacecruiser left in the hanger, the Herminia.  
Jasmine sighs and says, “Really? This piece of junk?” Scarlett shrugs while walking over, “Hey it’s better than the Scrapper.” Jasmine shutters and says, “Oh dear Qhogdos **(A8 Galaxy’s God of Chance)** don’t remind me of that thing.” Scarlett nods. They walk into the Herminia’s cockpit. Scarlett takes the pilot’s seat and Jasmine takes the co-pilot’s seat. Scarlett activates the microphone built into her left ear and says, “This is Scarlett of the Emergency Control Squadron, requesting permission for liftoff in the Herminia to follow reports on Ginda AUVX.” There was a small pause and a voice replies back, “We hear you Sgt. Scarlett! You have permission for liftoff. Fair warning that the Ginda System is suffering from solar radiation from the A22 Galaxy’s Junir System.” Scarlett looks over to Jasmine and smiles, “Thank you dispatch. I think we can handle that.”  
The Herminia begins to heat up slowly and Scarlett says, “Ah man… I forgot how long it takes to heat this damn ship up!” Jasmine is just giggling away while saying, “I told you this thing was a piece of junk!” They just stare at the engine screen which is at 0.000088% activated. Scarlett says, “Radio me when this damn thing is warmed up… I am going to get some Frosted Passion and Tackles (Coffee and donut equivalents). You want a cup of Frosted Passion and/or any food?” Jasmine continues to watch the screen while saying, “Sure! Get me two cups of Frosted Passion with two sugars! I’ll take three packs of Tempies, four Snappers, and five Tackles.” Scarlett makes a note of that in her eye computer and runs over after saying, “Got it!”

15 hours later

Scarlett has returned and given Jasmine her food and drinks. “Finally! We can actually go and do something! It’s so boring here!” Yells Scarlett. She lifts the Herminia off of the floor and begins to fly out of the hangar towards the Ginda System. Jasmine looks at the fuel gauge and says, “Oh damn it! We’re out of fuel!” Scarlett looks at her in shock, “Oh you have got to be kidding me! We just left the range of HQ’s tractor beam!” Jasmine sighs and says, “Hope you got something to do… We got another 9 days until we reach the nearest fuel station with a tractor beam. Or we could just wait 10 days and we would be in reach of Ginda AUVX’s tractor beam.”

9 days later

The Herminia is dragged into the Gindian Fuel Station Number 987. As the ramp to the Herminia is lower Scarlett runs and jumps to the station’s floor and bends down kissing it. Jasmine calmly walks down the ramp laughing, “We really should’ve checked out the ship’s fuel supply before we took off.” Scarlett raises her head and glares at her, “Shut it, Jasmine!”

|    
---


End file.
